Childish Game
by Gorgeous Nick Stokes
Summary: COMPLETE! Oneshot. Just some fun between Sky and Syd. First Power Rangers fic. T to be safe.


**Disclaimer****: I don't own any of the Power Ranger characters.**

**A/N****: I thought of this story when I was writing my Lost fic and I had to write it down, part of this story is chapter 8 of my Lost fic so I apologise now. Oh this is my first Power Ranger fic and I hope you all like it. Anyway I don't think I have anything else to say, but please enjoy and please review.**

Childish Game

It was a bright Monday morning; Sky Tate had been up for a while thanks to his long-term girlfriend Sydney Drew.

"Hey Sky," she said walking over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Syd," he said smiling, before he started dating Syd he was Mr Handbook always sticking by the rules, which was regulation but he had taken it a little far. So while Syd sat reading a magazine with a picture of herself on the front he had his feet up on the chair in front of him relaxing.

The doors slid open and in walked Bridge, Jack and Z.

"Mmm I fancy some buttery toast," Bridge said wiggling his fingers and heading to the toaster.

"Cruger said it's pretty quiet, so as we've all been working hard he says we can have the day off," Z said giving Jack a hi-five, "we just have to be ready in case."

Syd threw the magazine she was reading on the table and jumped up, "come on Sky, let's go to the beach."

"The beach?" he asked looking at her, he was praying she wouldn't use the puppy dog face that made him say yes to everything.

"Please Sky, just me and you," she said pulling her puppy dog face.

Sky rolled his eyes trying not to let anyone else see, "ok." He sighed holding his hands up in mock surrender.

Syd squealed and jumped on him, "I'm going to get ready." Syd practically ran from the room.

"So none of us get an invite?" Jack asked looking at the blue ranger.

"I guess not," Sky said looking at his friends/team mates.

In record time Syd was back wearing a pink summer dress and matching pink flip-flops, her blonde curly hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she had a pink beach bag slung over her shoulder. Sky and Syd both left the S.P.D head quarters and Sky drove them to the beach in the S.P.D jeep.

Once there Syd lay her pink towel and Sky's blue towel on the floor.

"I can't believe you got me here," Sky said sitting on his towel.

"Oh come on it's fun," she said sitting next to him.

"What is fun about sitting on the sand doing nothing?" he asked looking at her.

"Well . . . um," Syd said, "look Sky it will be fun, why are you moody today?"

"Because I didn't get much sleep," he replied a little too forceful.

Syd looked at him hurt that he could talk to her like that; she stood up and headed towards the sea.

"Syd!" Sky called jumping up and chasing after her, he took hold of her arm not enough to hurt her but enough to get her to stop.

"Syd I'm sorry I didn't mean it to sound so forceful and like it was your fault, please, I can't bear not having you in my life," he said holding her hands.

"I can't bear the thought of not having you in my life either," Syd replied scrunching up her face.

"Don't do that with your face," Sky laughed looking at the expression that was now displayed on her face.

"You're lucky you're hot," Syd said matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" he asked smirking, she really did boost his ego.

"Yeah it is so," she said smiling standing up on tiptoes to kiss his nose.

"You call that a kiss?" he asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Well that's all you're getting."

Syd turned on her heels and headed out of Sky's reach. Sky's arm reached out to grab her but she dodged it laughing.

"Oh I'll give you a five second head start," he said challenging her.

Syd took off her flip-flops leaving them on the floor and ran across the beach, Sky laughed at her and ran after her. Sky was chasing Syd and she was laughing as he kept getting his feet stuck in the sand.

"Oh come on Sky!" she called over her shoulder still laughing at him.

"I'll have you know that if I was not in sand I would have caught you by now!" he shouted.

"Yeah right," she taunted facing him smiling.

"Yeah, right," he said starting to run again.

She laughed and continued running. Two arms wrapped round her waist and the next thing she knew she was on the floor with Sky on top of her.

"Told you I'd get you," he said smirking in triumph.

"Ok, but I wasn't prepared to be landing on my ass," she said pouting.

"I'm sure it'll be just fine it's only sand you landed on."

"Yeah but I also didn't expect a fully-grown man to jump on me as well," she said smiling at the look he had on his face.

"Yeah well I didn't expect a fully grown-woman to jump on me in the early hours of the morning and wake me up because of a spider," Sky said still smiling at the blonde lying under him.

"It was really big," she complained, "Can we call it even?" she asked sweetly smiling up at him.

"Yeah sure."

He stood up and held his hand out for her, she took it and he pulled her up with ease.

"That was a fun game," Sky said holding her close, "I don't think I've had this much fun for ages."

"I don't think I've ever been this happy before," Syd replied.

Just as Syd went to kiss Sky their S.P.D morphers bleeped.

"Duty calls," Sky said taking the morpher from his belt, "go ahead Jack."

"Sky, we need you and Syd."

"We're on our way," Sky said, "ready."

Syd nodded taking out her morpher.

"S.P.D EMERGENCY!" they both shouted changing into their ranger colours of pink and blue and heading off to help the others.

The End

**Please review it will be greatly appreciated.**

**Gorgeous Nick Stokes (a.k.a Faye)**


End file.
